final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
The Titans are a race of cosmic beings created by the Arachnitects to help in the creation of the universe. After being corrupted, they come with the sole purpose of infecting the universe with chaos. The Titans are currently imprisoned inside Final Space. Background In the beginning there was nothing but blackness, until the Arachnitects were born from unimaginable light. They were tasked with creating the lays and constraints of the universe. So to complete this task, they created the Titans. But when they reached the final parts of space, the Titans were corrupted by an ancient mysterious evil. Things turned for the worst when the Titans turned on their creators. The only one that was unaffected by the corruption was Bolo, and so with the help of the Arachnitects, the Titans were sealed in the final parts of space, but so was Bolo. The Titans currently reside within the dimension known as Final Space. For eons, the Titans tried to scape from Final Space, creating breaches between the thread of dimensions. When John Goodspeed closed one of this breaches, a fraction of Final Space corporealizes in the form of a creature later known as Mooncake, while an energy wave corrupted Johns' co-pilot Jack into becomming the Lord Commander. The Titans are said by Nightfall to be responsible for the destruction of the universe in the future where she came from, when Mooncake opened the portal to Final Space in a fit of rage after Gary's death. It is also known that they are sacrificed to like Gods. This is seen in Chapter 3, when the High Helpers concoct a battle-to-the-death arena called the Deathcropolis, in order to make sacrifices to the Twelve Titans. Appearance Titans appear large and monstrous creatures. Each Titan is unique in appearance. They are colossal, but their exact size seems to differ from titant to titan. In "Chapter 10", the first titan to break through the breach was big enough to hold the entire planet Earth in it's hand. Bolo is much smaller than that; about a size that makes the spaceship Crimson Light look like a large insect compared to him. Nightfall describes them as "Monstrous nightmares" stating that "words cannot describe their horror." Known Members of Species * Bolo * Oreskis * Jill Trivia * It's revealed in Chapter 10 that the Lord Commander wishes to become one of them to prevent himself from dying and gain more power as a Titan. * A titan was seen in "The Other Side", but since the events from that episode were all in Little Cato's imagination, it is unknown if this Titan actually exists. * The Lord Commander was driven to his actions in hope of joining the Titans himself, believing they had chosen him. This was proven false however when he finally opened a breach to Final Space. Gallery Final Space S1 E8 11.png|fighting titans Final Space S1 E7 41.png|The titans escape Final Space in the future Final Space S1 E10 66.png|A titan grabs Earth from Final Space Final Space S2 E4 53.png|The titan seen in Little Cato's imagination Final Space S2 E6 57.png|Working for the Arachnitects Final Space S2 E6 59.png|The Titans are being corrupted Final Space S2 E6 60.png|The Arachnitects seal the Titans into Final Space Category:Titans Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Humanoid Species